<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secrets and Lies by Seblainer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384586">Secrets and Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer'>Seblainer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picking Up the Pieces [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Gen, Trust Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm keeps his end of a bargain with his father.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picking Up the Pieces [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secrets and Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fandom: Prodigal Son<br/>Title: Secrets and Lies <br/>Characters: Malcolm Bright, Martin Whitly <br/>Pairing: None <br/>Rating/Warning: PG. Family Drama. <br/>Summary: Malcolm keeps his end of a bargain with his father. <br/>A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or favorites. <br/>Disclaimer: Chris Fedak and Sam Sklaver own this show and these characters. I make no money for writing this and I don’t own anything you recognize.  Dexton  Drummordor is my original character and the only thing in this story that I own.<br/>Words: 196 without title and ending. <br/><br/>Word to use: Control <br/><br/>PUtP # 54: Secrets and Lies <br/><br/>Malcolm had lived his whole life dealing with secrets and lies. His father was full of them and was a convicted serial killer.</p><p>Their relationship was complicated. His father liked to think that he was in control, but the truth was, no one was.</p><p>They were both damaged. Ainsley and their mother, too. Though the women were much better at hiding it.</p><p>Malcolm had just arrived to see his father. He sat at a table in his father’s room and looked up when his father and Mr. David walked in.</p><p>“Malcolm, my boy! It’s good to see you!” Martin said as he entered the room with Mr. David, and took a seat next to his son.</p><p>Malcolm sighed. “I’m keeping up my end of the bargain. You helped us take down Dexton Drummordor and said you wanted me to visit more.”</p><p>Martin smiled. “Well, welcome, my boy. You’re in time for the football game.” He glanced at the other male. “Mr. David, care to join us?”</p><p>Mr. David got up. “You two enjoy the game,” He said and left.</p><p>Malcolm and Martin watched the football game. They didn’t talk about anything, just spent this time together.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or favorites.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>